Enemies
The Enemies (also known as Monsters, or just Tubbies) are the main threat(s) of the entire Slendytubbies series. They will wander around levels and search for custards to stand at and wait until the player approaches them (In Slendytubbies, the enemy just chases the player instead of searching for custards). They all have unique animations, idle sounds, chase sounds, and vastly different speeds. More enemies may be added due to new maps that are planned to be added in the future. Tinky Winky Tinky Winky is considered the Main Antagonist of both Slendytubbies games, as he was the only enemy in the first game. In Slendytubbies, he is the size of a normal Tubby, but has a pale face with no eyes and a wide open mouth. In Slendytubbies II, he is very tall, muscular, and surprisingly fast for his size. His screaming chase sound is a slower, lower pitched version of his scream in the first game. He doesn't however make idle noises. Dipsy Dipsy is the Monster that inhabits Teletubby Lake, and also appears in the Training Maze. He is very tall and has long skinny limbs. His mouth is lined with sharp teeth and his eyes glow red in the distance. He is unique from the other enemies, in a way that he doesn't seek for custards, but he instead searches directly for the player from the moment he spawns. Dipsy, also unlike the other enemies, does not emit any idle sounds nor chase sounds, making him a very dangerous foe to face. Laa Laa Laa Laa is the inhabitant of the Teletubby Outskirts, and also appears in the Training Maze. Laa Laa, like Dipsy has had her arms extended and is very thin. She is very "twitchy", as her body shakes in a very violent way when she isn't attacking. She seeks out custards to guard and only attacks a player if they are close to her. She is very fast, like Dipsy. Her idle noises consist of moaning and grunting. Her idle noises do not play relative to her location, making her hard to track like Dipsy. Po Po stalks around the map Satellite Station, and also appears in the Training Maze. Po protect the custards, as Laa Laa, but instead, she keeps the last custard protected. Po's appearance consists of two arm like appendages growing out of her back, that have blades sticking out of the ends, a skull-like face, and two smaller arms on her abdomen. She makes audible clicking noises when in a general radius of a player and will emit a loud screech when she spots a player. She moves fairly slow enough to allow a player time to escape. She too saves the last custard. New Borns New Borns wander through the Secret Lair, and 1 of them also appear in the Training Maze. Not much is known about the New Borns, except that they are colorless enemies (similar to the player) with small arms, and no antenna. They make soft sobbing noises when near the player and will screech like Po when they spot a player. They are relatively fast and due to there being 2 of them, they're a worthy foe to go up against. Headless Tubby The Headless Tubby is the creature that stalks through the Secret Center. The Headless Tubby appears to be a non-mutated version ( or entity ) of Dipsy, but spattered with blood and with no head. It carries the chainsaw that was used to behead him and makes very loud chainsaw revving noises when near and chasing a player. He, like mutated Dipsy does not search for custards to guard, but he instead stalks the player. It is fairly easy to avoid him, if the player carefully listens to his chainsaw noises. However, he kills the player quickly.